The Erased Mind and the One Who Tried to Save It
by fullmoons-wings
Summary: Demyx lost all hope in his life,so he tried to end it but all that changed when someone saved him and tried to rescue him from not only himself but the past he was trying to suppress. Demyx/Zexion with future couples including: Axel/Roxas.
1. Chapter 1: Suicide

Hello, everyone. This is my first story so I beg you keep that in mind while you read, and especially while you review. Flames and critiques, are welcome along while all the other forms of review. As a warning I will be making this a Demyx/Zexion story, so if you do not like yaoi or shounen ai, please do not read. If you do then I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Homosexual relationships, with future sexual scenes adding to the rating.

Disclaimer: Rights to the character's names, and such belong to Square Enix, all that I take for credit is the plot, and by writing this story I receive no profit.

~Chapter One~

Raindrops slowly dripped down the face of pale marble as his blue eyes dazed out onto the stormy ocean waves. It had all begun at this moment, and it had also ended in its entirety in this moment. Sweet words spoken by someone lost, by someone he held so dear filled his brain as the thoughts became faster threatening to envelop him in their confusion. It was all happening too quickly he couldn't stop the spinning that was consuming his very soul. The music that he lived his life by was going to overflow, the rhapsody that was Demyx, was at this point too much for him. Love was a word that had been so very sweet to him, something he had longed to hold, longed to cherish, but what could he do, as it was all steadily slipping out of his long thin fingers? His sun had gone from his life, swept away with the tide, it was all over, nothing could protect him from those harsh golden eyes, no longer could he be given salvation. Sanctuary had faded from this plain so it was then that time stopped. Nothing existed but rain, the crash of waves and the beat of his heart. Clarity came, a smooth and swift friend, that in the shape of his own pain ridden mind attempted to find a way to reverse this grave situation.

"Jump"

That was all clarity gave to him, a silent yet resilient suggestion to end the pain, and prevent the anguish that was sure to come later in time. A smile graced those thin lips, a smile so genuine that is felt foreign in the place of the fake one he usually wore on what would have been his handsome face had it not been so deeply etched with lines of depression. Blond strands whipped his face as they stuck to him and it was then that Demyx closed his eyes to the world, the cliff he was on, his beautiful ocean, the dark sky giving onto him life giving water, all of it gone, except for the feel of wind and ice. For once, I'll be strong. No more running away, this time, I will save myself.

"Goodbye."

The whispered word hovered in the air, as arms outstretched, and a tall thin figure leaned forward to disappear over the edge of a cliff into the dark depths below.

I apologize for the short chapter, but this was a good place to stop, at least in my eyes. Please leave a review, as I would love some feedback. Chapter two will be up soon as I am about to start it, hopefully it will be longer that this but I make no promises. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews, since I doubt I will have any reviews between the first chapter and this once, since I am posting them right after one another. Yay, Zexion will be in this chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Same as chapter one, if there will be anything significant I will put it here, but other than that the same warnings apply.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square Enix, I only own the plot, and I do not make any profit from this story.

~Chapter Two~

Several voices, filled his ears as he slipped into consciousness, confusion rattled the semi-awake brain as a thought permutated through his thoughts:

"Why am I alive?"

But just as quickly as the thought came, it left, leaving only emptiness as his brain once again fell into a deep sleep.

Some time passed, but he did not know how long, eventually he willed his eyes open, blinking as a sudden white light blinded him. A blond head turned, as eyes clenched and a soft groan escaped pale lips. A soft warm touch caused his head to turn, and his eyes to once again try and open so that they may see the world around him. Instead of light, he found himself looking up into two beautiful violet blue orbs that held a tint of steel staring back at him. Calm filled him, as he felt himself getting lost in those eyes, the darkness and depth within them causing a mystery that Demyx found himself wanting to discover. He was soon pulled out of his reverie as the eyes pulled back, and a soft voice spoke to him:

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?"

"huh?" was all Demyx could say as his brows furrowed in confusion, and his mind called those eyes back again, not sure why but knowing that want was there nonetheless.

"Do you think you could tell me your name?"

A name quickly flashed through his brain and he spoke it without thinking "Demyx...my name is Demyx".

The owner of the eyes that were like the night sky painted on a metal backdrop smiled, a thing that left Demyx reeling, because the smile felt like one of hope, and fullness that Demyx found himself believing did not usually grace the handsome face.

"Good, I see you remember, now do you have any idea where you are?"

"No" Demyx took a quick glance around the room, noticing a small vase of lilies on the table, a TV across from him, and a window to his right. He lay in a somewhat comfortable bed, that was surrounded by various machines beeping at him. It was then that he looked down at himself, he was covered in a light teal blanket that was on top of a pristine white sheet, and at his arms were various tubes that connected him to the contraptions around him.

"But I am going to guess that I am in a hospital somewhere."

Again the blue eyed man smiled, before abruptly cutting it short, as if realizing for himself that such a smile did not belong, regardless of how dazzling it looked

"That's right, you are in a hospital. Do you have any idea why you are here, or what happened before?"

Suddenly Demyx felt uncomfortable and annoyed, this guy asked too many questions, it was like being prodded with a stick, even though the voice was gentle and trying to be unnerving, as if that was how it usually came across.

"All I remember, is the ocean, some rain, a cliff and the feeling of finally being free while falling...That and I know I shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't you be here Demyx?"

"Because I should be dead."

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to kill myself." Eyes that were as blue as the ocean on a clear summer's day widened in surprise at what he had just said. He had been trying to kill himself? Had he?

"At least I think so...." Why didn't he remember anything? His brows furrowed so deeply they began to hurt and vulnerability filled his mind. But just as before a warm touch on his hand pulled him out of this thoughts, bringing him back to Earth with a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay if you can't remember. Don't push yourself too hard, just relax it will all come to you in time, you are just suffering from some trauma induced amnesia from jumping off that cliff."

"Cliff?....I see....Who are you?"

"My name is Zexion and I am your doctor Demyx, you were brought here a few weeks ago."

It was at this time, that Demyx took the time to take in the man's other features. He had long slate hair that covered one eye, ghostly pale skin, and a white doctor's coat on. All in all, Demyx found himself drawn to Zexion though he did not have the faintest idea why. Zexion then leaned over to him and said softly in a soothing voice:

"You will be alright, Demyx. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

The words surprised him, one in their gentleness and two in the fact that they made him feel so much better. Who was this guy, and why did he have such an effect on him? Ugh, What was the point in asking so many questions when his brain did not have any answers? He closed his eyes and sighed whispering a thanks, only to open his eyes again as he saw another amazing smile.

"Doctor is the patient up?" The appearance of the nurse, immediately made Demyx unhappy, because as soon as she came in that sweet smile disappeared and even those eyes seemed to darken into what he felt was their usual stoic perhaps even standoffish expression.

"Yes and he does exhibit, some mental retention, though not much. It is promising, I believe given time he will recover his memories."

"Do you have any idea as to why he jumped?" She asked worriedly.

Zexion threw her a glare, that at once told her to shut her mouth and drop the subject, the gaze softened as he glanced at Demyx before it hardened once more.

"No and I do not believe it is wise to discuss it two minutes after he has woken up, don't you? You wouldn't want to give him all the answered and cause him to live in a life of given facts instead of experiences thus ruining any hopes for complete rehabilitation, now would you nurse?"

"N...No sir....I apologize" she looked down like a child who has just been scolded, and Demyx had to admit he found the site amusing, even if he had no idea what the hell Zexion was talking about.

"Good, do not let it happen again, and while you are at it go get the patient some water and food. Make sure it is something light, after sleeping for so long you wouldn't want him to just vomit it back up not would you?"

"No sir, right away sir." the woman scurried away frightened and Demyx let out a soft laugh. *Note to self, do not make Zexion pissed off by...uh....acting stupid? I guess thats what she did...I dunno but it was funny nonetheless.*

"Demyx do not let the incompetent nurses here try and tell you about yourself alright? You are the one who knows that happened the best, you lived it, just give your brain some time to catch up."

Demyx nodded as Zexion for the third time was suddenly very close to him, his hand gently touching Demyx's as he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Give your heart time to catch up, falling star. I will be here waiting for you when it returns home to play that sweet sitar."

Demyx's eyes widened more than he though possible, the words ringing through his mind, screaming at him to remember something, to notice the De'ja vu he was experiencing but it was all too much. He went blank, and all he saw was the darkness of his eyelids as he blacked out, the last thing him hearing, was Zexion's soft voice, whispering goodnight before his arms caught him and gently laid him down on that semi-comfortable hospital bed.

Thank you for reading, I know Zexion might have been a little OOC but it is just the beginning and I will try my best to make him that cloaked schemer later on, though it does seem like he is scheming something now doesn't it? Please leave a review, this is my first story and I would love to know what everyone thinks. Yes, even flames are welcome, but please keep them helpful something like "This sucks I hate it" it not welcomed, if you dislike something please tell me why. The next chapter will hopefully come out soon, I promise to try my best at getting it out promptly. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
